OPERATION: Break the Tension
by smileyanne
Summary: Gibbs finally gets tired of all the tension surrounding him and Jenny. Using the only thing he can think of to break it. It sets off a whole bunch of drama at HQ. In this story Jenny's not sick. Plus no Hollis. AU. For a while Gibbs/ OCC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I'm a HUGE Jibbs shipper. So huge in fact that I refuse to watch season 5 episodes or episodes that show Gibbs and another woman. Like when he was with Hart, or Ryan. **

**But, I also believe that there's many different forms to Jenny/Gibbs. Like one form is where she comes to be director, they talk, and eventually live happily ever after. There's nothing wrong with that type of Jibbs. I personally love reading those stories when I'm in need of some good FLUFF.**

**Most of the time I prefer the; she comes back a total ice queen, they hash it out a few times, and in some epic showdown they eventually either kill each other, or start kissing;) Sorry, but to me the violent and turbulent relationship I'm going to try and write about seems more realistic. Taking what we know of their history into consideration. I'm also gonna add that while I know many authors have done series about them fighting it out. I didn't steal scenarios from anybody. Who can actually honestly say there aren't 50 million stories involving a miscarriage occurring, or them battling it out about Ari's death, stuff like that.**

**Warnings!: I'm not good at grammar, and punctuation. So if you have some complaint about that well you can't say I didn't warn you. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS OR (SADLY) THE CHARACTERS**

**Rating: T with M'ish themes. I'll warn you if the rating changes.**

**The POV's are going to switch. You ought to be able to determine which is which.**

**XXXXXXX= **Beginning of the story.

**xxxxxxx= **Time breaks (or POV switches) in the story.

_xxxxxxx=_ Beginning and ending of the flashback.

...= Time breaks in the flashback

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

_"Zee-Vah!" _Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo hissed for what he felt to be the millionth time. She just wouldn't pay attention!

_"Zee-Vah!" _He hissed again, adding in a poke to the ribs for good measure. He needed her attention before Boss caught him staring, and not working.

She _had _to see this.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were currently at a crime scene, in a small back alleyway, behind a sleazy bar in a bad portion of downtown D.C. They'd received a call earlier that day at around noon. Cursing their luck at being called out just before lunch, they had grabbed their gear and ran to catch up their Boss. With DiNozzo getting a head-slap for their efforts. The trip to the scene had consisted of the normal teasing, whining, movie references, death threats, and head-slaps. It was when they arrived that things started getting out of hand. First, they were greeted with the sight of a press SWARM. Usually they had a handful of press to get the latest death, stuff like that. But, on high- ranking cases they dealt with quite a bit more. Apparently Gibbs had realized that too. With a gruff order to stay in the truck, he hopped out hoping they were still undetected by the people mobbing his crime scene.

Moments later an angry Gibbs was returning from a very _intense_ conversation with a certain red-headed Director. Who had conveniently forgotten to mention that their dead victim was in fact the well known Senator Winters, and not a Navy officer. After a few harsh words Jenny had eventually told him that the Senator was a very good family friend of the SecNav, and that yes they were taking the case as a personal favor for her boss. Knowing his penchant for hanging up without warning she quickly added that considering the F.B.I would be all over the case in a matter of minutes and that they needed to keep the case. He was given her 'permission' for a repercussion free fist fight with Fornell, IF no stray reporters got in the middle.

Back at the front a ticked off Gibbs gave the team a brief run down on what was happening. Together they exited with equipment and walked towards what Tony accurately described as a 'horde of angry beast'. Ducking under the police tape local L.E.O's set up they waited...

_"McGee. Bag-and-tag."_

_"Ziva. Sketches."_

_"DiNozzo. Photograph."_

After dishing out commands and watching the younger agents scurry off to their respective jobs, Gibbs turned to face the mass of bright light and angry noise. With every thing else taken care of that left him...

_"Where are you going, Boss?" _The question let his traitorous mouth before he could stop it.

_"To handle the press, DiNozzo." _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He was so frustrated. It had begun this morning, when he first arrived at the bullpen she was standing on the catwalk surveying her kingdom. After barking orders at his team to get started on left over paperwork and settling at his desk he felt her gaze boring into the back of his skull. Looking up they locked eyes, viridian green on cobalt blue. He felt the familiar spark running through him. Even after the terrible ending to their affair in Paris and the six years they spent apart, combined with the unorthodox way she came back into his life, it was a miracle he could still feel anything about her at all.

It may seem unusual to others, the way they went from being civilized (friends?), to what it seemed like people who hated each other. But, this was normal for them. They had started out friendly when she came back, ignoring their past, their attraction for each other. Then the glances became looks, the touches started to linger, pretty soon it became harder to ignore the tingling that came with the other entering a room. With that came the frustration of not being able to act on the sexual tension they both so clearly felt. God they each subconsciously wanted to so badly, but they were each scared. So they each relieved it the only way the knew how.

Fighting.

Both of them had tempers. She was one of those redhead's that were feisty, in his eyes that just increased her temper and the attraction he felt towards her tenfold. He was a badass marine with a horrible past, all that horrible heartache and gruesome memories he had only intensified the anger he was capable of. They'd known that about each other when they started out, it had contributed to one of the reasons their relationship had been so physical. In the midst of a fierce argument they'd both be so angry, at some point one of them would go at the other. Whether it was him that pinned her to the wall and took her fast and hard, or her that rode him with clawing nails and pulling hair.

If he wanted the sexual tension between them to snap, he'd have to do something that royally pissed her off...

Thinking back over his memories with Jen, he remembered all the times that had led to HER coming at HIM. One of his favorite times was when she was jealous. When Jenny was jealous she became angry, passionate, and _quite _possessive.

Noise faded into the background, as he became engulfed in a vivid flashback of the first time Jen had staked her claim on him.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx_

_It was December of 1998 with Christmas being just two weeks away, and him and Jen were stationed in London for the holidays. They were currently working on a surveillance project watching for a big international arms deal that was supposed to be taking place on New Years Eve. Guess even international arms dealers didn't work on Christmas._

_Chuckling at the irony, he tossed back the rest of his glass of bourbon. He was currently at the bar owned by their informant. They had by a stroke of luck managed to rent an apartment across the street that had a window perfectly positioned to see the inside of the bar. Which was where Jen was, monitoring the recording equipment and watching his six incase anything went south. _

_Looking down he checked his watch, 11:24 P.M. He only had to stay until 11:45 then he was free to go back to his Christmas themed 'temporary home' and his beautiful red-headed 'wife'. Momentarily distracted he let his thoughts wonder to what it'd be like to have Jen as his actual wife. He'd like to think if they ever did get married that it wouldn't end like his other two marriages, but that it'd be more like his marriage with Shannon. Pain stabbed at him at the thought of loosing his fiery Jen like he had his sweet Shannon. _

_Shaking himself out of the dark thoughts that threatened to overwhelm him, he heard giggles and screeches. Glancing back up to the entrance he saw four young women who looked to be in their mid-twenties enter, and judging by the bartender's (their informant) reaction of automatically pouring four different drinks they were either regulars or people involved in the trade. Just incase it was the latter his gaze scanned the women that were moving to gather their drinks. One was; short, and pixie like with her blonde spiky haircut. Moving to the left his eyes landed on a woman of medium height, with mahogany hair that tumbled down to her waist, and grayish blue eyes that were dulled by previous alcohol consumption. On to the third woman; he took notice of her raven hair with an electric blue streak through it, and her multiple piercings, even if she did look to be the most likely she wasn't carrying. The last woman was, a redhead. He took particular notice in this one out of habit, she was a pretty young woman but he noticed with distain that she looked abnormally like Diane. Besides she was nowhere near as beautiful as his Jenny._

_As if sensing his gaze the redhead looked up from her drink and their eyes met. Smiling she grabbed her glass and made her way on unsteady legs to his side of the bar, with her posse following._

_"Dammit", he muttered under his breath. He didn't need drunken women taking up his time before he could go 'home'. Thinking it through quickly he realized that if they were in fact regulars, he had the chance to find out more about their informant. _

_"Hello, handsome." Looking up he realized the redhead was now sitting on one side of him, with the blonde sitting on the barstool behind her. He didn't have to look to know that the brunette and the one with the blue streak would be on his other side._

_"You wanna tell us your name." Apparently this woman spoke for the group. _

_"I'd like it more if you all told me your name's," he said stoically. They were drunk, if they thought he looked handsome then he wouldn't have to put effort into flirting. _

_"My name is Rebecca, and their names are; Emma, Alice, and Callie." All this was said with her adding in small giggles and arching her body in towards his. So, if he had this right the blonde sitting behind 'Rebecca' and taking jello shots repeatedly was named Emma, the brunette who was sitting two seats down on his left side and twirling her hair was named Callie, and the woman currently stroking his left bicep was named Alice._

_"So, do we get your name now?" Alice purred softly in his ear. _

_"Thomas." Of course he wasn't stupid enough to give them his actual name. _

_"You got a last name Thomas?" Rebecca was now so close she was basically sitting in his lap. He realized if their was a chance of getting info he'd have to at least act interested in their advances._

_"None you need to know." He replied, while leaning down to brush a strand of dark red hair from Rebecca's face. The whole while thinking that the wiry texture was all wrong. But, his touch had the desired effect, it was met with girlish giggles from Callie and Emma who were now paying avid attention, and breathy moans from Alice and Rebecca._

_"Are you regulars here?" To hell with how cliché it sounded. Four different slurred and breathy answers were his response's. _

_Damn, all he was gonna get here was a lap dance and from where Alices hand was, a blow-job. So, for what felt like the millionth time that night he looked down at his watch, 11:35. He had ten more minutes of this to endure!_

_Minutes past where the only sounds coming from their corner of the bar was the hoarse voices of the four women. Rebecca was damn near close to humping him, with Emma (along with Callie who had decided to join in) giving him a back and shoulders rub, with Gibbs having to constantly keep Alice from ACTUALLY undoing his pants. All the while Gibbs continually sipped on his glass of bourbon, not moving (with the exception of occasionally swatting away Alice's hand). _

_After what felt like hours he finally extracted his arm enough to be able to check the time, 11:48. Thank God! He could've gone back three minutes ago! _

___"Well, ladies I better be heading home." He said, ____tossing back t__he rest of his bourbon, he stood up quickly knocking Rebecca off him in the process._

_"We could come along and keep you company." Rebecca said, seemingly unfazed from her new position on the floor. _

_"Some how I just don't think my wife would like that." He almost laughed at how shocked the four of them seemed. _

_Stepping cautiously over Rebecca he walked towards the exit, not sparing a backwards glance at the women he'd left behind._

_..._

_Stepping out onto the street he saw the little white flakes of snow before he felt the chilling winter air. Pulling his black trench coat tighter around his body, he started trudging through the cold white mush the short distance it took to reach the entrance to their building._

_A minute later he was approaching the old brownstone apartment building they were currently staying in. Leaning against the stone by the intercom, he quickly scanned the street making sure no one was around before pushing their apartment's button._

_"Let me in." No names were used on their missions now. It was to risky taking into consideration the considerable effort they'd put in to make a black market name for themselves under their alias. _

_No more than a second later he heard the click signifying he could go in. As he walked into the tiny brick lobby he was grateful for the __blast of warm air that started to dry out his damp clothes. It was true that Jen and him had certainly stayed in far worse places than this. Climbing the stairs to their fourth floor apartment he thought about if Jen had seen that scene in the bar. Though he didn't want her thinking there w__as anything to be mad about he was curious to see what her reaction would be. Lord knows she always kept him on his toes! For all he knew she'd laugh about how the Diane look-a-like had thrown herself at him. _

_When he eventually reached their door he realized he'd forgotten his key when he'd left a hour ago. Knocking on the wood, there was a flash of viridian at the peephole, the door opened and a slim hand reached out to drag him inside._

_..._

_Before he had a chance speak, he was being pushed back up against the door. Next thing he knew Jenny was flush against him, her hands digging into his scalp, and her mouth attacking his fiercely. It took no more than a second for the shock to wear off, and when it did he managed to take stock of the situation. Not that having Jenny mauling him wasn't enjoyable, but what had made her act this way? When he left she had been lazing around in her sweats, and getting ready to monitor surveillance..._

_His hands traveled over her curves and down to her hips, gripping her tightly he managed to extract himself from her lips. _

_"Jen. Why? You. Ok?" The breathtaking kiss had left him gasping. Jenny didn't even seemed fazed by his question, instead choosing to close the distance between their mouths once more. And he went willingly. _

_Now with his participation the kiss was becoming more and more heated. Their tongues dueling in a fierce battle for dominance. When air became crucial she broke off and managed to pant a four word sentence. _

_"You're. Mine. All. Mine." With that she crashed her lips back onto his in a kiss that was all tongue and teeth. He felt one of her hands travel to down to cup the nape of his neck. Using the leverage she yanked him forward so he went stumbling down the hall with her. _

_They managed to get about halfway down the tiny hallway until she decided she needed more. Pushing him back up against the wall, she used the hand that didn't have a death grip in his hair to travel down to his shoulder blades. Slowing the intensity of the kiss, she moved her lips to nip at his jaw. Placing harsh nips against the skin, until she came to the smoothness of his neck. Where she promptly got to work marking what was HERS. _

_Using Jenny's current occupation to his advantage, he moved his hands up under the hem of her T-shirt, bunching up the material and kneading the soft skin. Trembling he tried to hold onto his last ounce of self-control as warm lips moved up and down his neck. Moving back up towards his jaw, she placed once last nip on his pulse point where she could feel his racing heartbeat. And that was all it took, to make him snap. _

_Spinning her around, he pushed her back into the wall. Before she had a chance to grasp what he had done, he was pulling her T-shirt up and over her head. He threw down the hallway, not giving a damn about where it landed, as he promptly explored the newly uncovered skin. _

_Not feeling particularly submissive tonight, she fought back with a low blow. Grounding her hips against his, the warm heat distracted him enough for her to gain the upper hand. She spun them back around, this time with him against the wall, and her small hands trapping his by his side. __He felt her warm breath tickling his ear._

_"No touching." She whispered hoarsely. Pulling back she looked him in the eye._

_"Understand?" She didn't wait for his answer before she started pushing him back towards the bedroom. The only response she got was a groan and a slight nod of the head. _

_Tonight wasn't for his pleasure. Tonight was about her getting the thought of him and his little harem out of her head. And him knowing that he was hers. _

_The sound of the bedroom door slamming resonated through the small apartment with an air of finality._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he came out of the past, he remembered exactly what all had happened that night. She had certainly marked him, a week later and he'd still been wearing the purple bruises proudly.

A flash of red brought him back out of the reminiscing fully. Looking around and regaining his senses, he realized that the flash of red had belonged to a reporter that was trying to get his attention. Glancing swiftly to the left hand waving a microphone in his face, he didn't react in his normal way (which would be to try and shove said microphone up said reporters backside), instead he looked to see if there was a wedding ring situated there.

Smirking at the realization that there was nothing there, he knew exactly how to make Jenny jealous.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In a whirl of color's and pain DiNozzo was brought back to reality to find himself flat on his back with his partners hazel brown eyes swimming above him. It seemed the poke combined with her partners continuous antics she had finally been annoyed enough to bring the _'Super Ninja' _to the point of physical action.

_"What?! What, Tony is SOOOO important that you feel the need to poke me?" _'Super Ninja' David said in a tone that would reduce a grown man to tears. Every grown man _except_ an Anthony DiNozzo on a mission. Blinking rapidly to clear his watering eye's and ignoring the sharp ache in his lower back he quickly got back on topic.

_"Look over there." _Since his hands were currently still pinned beneath the irate woman, he used his eyes to motion to their right.

Scanning the crowd Ziva looked for anything out of the ordinary. By the urgency noticeable in Tony's tone you would think there would be a shooter or a bomber in the crowd.

_"DiNozzo I don't see anythingggggg." _Why was he freaking out so badly? There was no emergencies that she could see.

_"Towards the van." _He was getting annoyed. How hard would it be to notice what he would constitute as a national emergency?

Her eyes looked over the press most were still straining against the crime scene tape, but a handful were looking over at the parking lot. She noticed absently that the F.B.I's vehicles were pulling out, leaving only the N.C.I.S van. Leaning to the side she could make out the beginnings of an N.C.I.S logo, from what looked to be the back of their jackets. Must be... Gibbs? Slowly he came around the tailgate of the van, with a...redhead in his arms?

_NO!_

_NO!_

_NO!_

_NO!_

_NO!_

Leaning against the tailgate of the van was Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and a redheaded reporter she vaguely recognized from early, _kissing? _This was _NOT_ good. First of all what was their boss doing?! Gibbs didn't do these kind of things! Like kissing in public! At a crime scene! Oh, god there was going to be at least one picture of them too! She retracted her earlier thoughts, this did classify as a national emergency. They were doomed. There was absolutely no way they could keep this from their fiery Director. And when she found out...

Slowly her gaze drifted back to the man that she was still currently pinning. Locking eyes they completed the same thought,

_"No one may survive."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm not basing this off Hollis. Just putting that out there. I don't like how that situation was handled on the show. So, like all could fanfiction writers I'm doing the 'what if'. **

**I also wanted to apologize for how much I've used the word redhead. It's just that the hair color is going to play a pretty prominent role in the story. Going to also put out there that if I get something wrong and it was on the show. Well, it isn't called artistic license for nothing.**

**One last thing, I'm sorry if your name is Alexander Peterson or Jessica Smith. Or, if it was on the show, I swear I thought it up on my own.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it.**

**Warnings: All the ones from last chapter still apply.**

* * *

Across town there was another redhead. The redhead, that one Leroy Jethro Gibbs was thinking about, all while in the arms of his latest conquest. And her name was Jennifer Shepard, or as she preferred these days, Madame Director.

Of course she wasn't aware of what was happening, and later she would wish she'd never found out. But for now, she was hunched over her desk, blissfully unaware.

To much of her focus was concentrated on the piles of paperwork sitting in front of her. She noticed that the longer she wrote, the more her handwriting went from her elegant cursive, to her quick and fast chicken scratch.

After three more incident reports, two case-files, and five more inter-agency complaints. She finally put the pen down she'd been clutching for the better part of the morning. Leaning back into her chair, she flexed her fingers and sighed.

Sometimes, though she never dwindled on that thought long, she wished she was still a field agent. Although she loved the power being Director brought, she _hated _the paperwork.

Swiftly shaking herself out of those thoughts, she looked up at the plasma that was stationed directly across from her on the other side of the room. She'd had ZNN playing quietly in the background ever since her and Jethro's phone conversation earlier that morning. If he was going to pull something at the crime scene like; to tell a reporter to kiss his ass, tell Fornell to kiss his ass on _television_, or god forbid him and Fornell involve a reporter in the fist fight she'd more or less sanctioned. Heck she might as well found out about it in the privacy of her own office, rather than being taken by surprised when multiple agency heads and politicians called to bitch.

As she was staring into space, out of the corner of her, she saw bold lettering slide across the bottom of the screen.

_**On Tape Federal Agent At Senator Winters Crime Scene...**_

Grabbing the remote from the corner of her desk, she quickly turned the volume up. Impatiently she watched as the, annoyingly perky blonde that was in charge of entertainment gossip, came on screen.

_**'As I'm sure everyone is aware of by now, Senator Winters has been murdered.'**_As soon as that was said the fake somber expression and sad tone faded into a happy excitement, that didn't bode well for Jenny.

**_'Today on the scene federal agents from both FBI and NCIS arrived to investigate. Both agencies refused to talk. We don't know why FBI agents refused to talk but we know what the NCIS agents were busy doing.'_ **By now the blonde was practically bouncing up and down.

_'Oh, god please don't let it be that Jethro actually killed someone.'_

It only took one second for the pictures to fill the screen.

When she first heard the shrill voice talk about kissing, she figured Jethro might've actually behaved for once and it'd be DiNozzo's ass she'd ream for once.

_**'Today one unidentified NCIS agent was caught kissing one Channel 12 reporter Jessica Smith.'**_

Unidentified?!

There was only one team sent out there!

Impatiently she waited as they started the video footage. She couldn't believe Jethro had let DiNozzo even get near a reporter, let alone start making out with one!

When the footage started to role, she watched as the MCRT's vans back bumper came into view. After about 30 seconds two figures locked in a heated embrace rolled along the corner. It was only when she saw the flash of red hair, did she know who the unidentified agent was.

Her desk chair was still spinning when her office door slammed shut.

* * *

A first time visitor to the NCIS HQ might not have noticed anything different. Even a two week old probie new different though.

The first sign Alexander Peterson had, was the grim look the usually friendly security guards gave him on his way in. Stepping into the elevator and pressing the button for the bullpen, he relaxed against the cool metal half-heartedly pondering on what was wrong.

It couldn't have been that important, could it? If it was a matter of national security, wouldn't there be lights and sirens?

Going through the list of reasons, he landed on the only possible conclusion.

Director Shepard.

And.

Special Agent Gibbs.

Separately, they were enough to induce fear in anyone. Now together, they were enough to induce terror in the entire agency.

Though it seemed to be the only logical conclusion, he desperately wished he was wrong. In the two weeks he'd been there, he'd never had a reason to met the Director or Special Agent Gibbs in person. But, he had already been subjected to what he thought, at the time was, World War lll.

The normally self assured agent's hands started to shake, as he recalled the Friday of his first week.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Sitting at his brand new desk in the NCIS bullpen, Alexander Peterson felt cocky. Of course he'd never admit to calling himself that, he'd describe it more as confident. Though his new partners would say different._

_But today had signaled the last day of his very first case. The killer was currently rotting in Leavenworth and the victims family finally had the relief needed to start grieving. And Alexander was supposed to be working on his report._

_Keyword...supposed._

_Instead he was staring at the balcony on the other side of the room. More specifically he was staring at a certain very pretty lady. _

_"Hey, Jonas," his partner looked up from his desk that was on the right of Alexander._

_Expecting a probie question on how to fill something out, he was barely listening when he replied with a mumbled, 'Yeah'._

_"Who's the hottie?" That caught his attention. Bringing his gaze up he saw Alexander jerk his head toward the catwalk, and promptly laughed at what he saw._

_Just a little bit offended, Alexander's reply was slightly defensive._

_"What's so funny?"_

_"Oh, kid I know your new and everything. But, if you valued your life I'd seriously leave that woman alone. And only drool from afar." Jonas was seriously tempted to let the arrogant probie go up there, and hit on the 'hottie'. Apparently though, he did have a conscious and wasn't able to let the kid sign his death warrant for his life and his manhood._

_"Why who is she?" _

_"She, Agent Peterson, is our Director," both of the men were to absorbed in their conversation to notice their team leader, Tom Basklin, come in and take a seat at his desk. _

_"Wait. What? She is our Director?! I mean I knew we had a woman Director I just-" Their leader cut in._

_"Didn't think she'd look like that? Trust me kid. When we figured out we were getting a woman, none of us thought she'd look like that." Jonas and Tom exchanged wry grins. _

_"So, why haven't of you hit on her yet? I heard she isn't married. Is there some rule that she can't date an agent or something?" Man the boy just wouldn't give up._

_"No, there isn't a rule and no she isn't married. But, even if she was there are many other, more important, reasons why we don't hit on her anymore," Tom said __darkly._

_"One of the reasons why, is that Director Shepard is probably one of the most dangerous people in the building. And from the stories we've heard, she isn't afraid of castration." While Jonas was talking he noticed Alexander's face pale considerably._

_"Castration," he muttered feebly._

_"Oh, yeah and the fact that some of the agents that have been known for roaming hands. Aren't here the next day," Tom said with a laugh._

_"Okay then. Any other reasons?" Honestly Alexander wasn't that deterred. She just needed to see the right man..._

_"Yeah, the biggest one of all. She belongs to Agents Gibbs," Jonas said smartly. The kid would soon learn._

_"She belongs to Agent Gibbs?! I thought you said she didn't belong to anyone?" Alex was starting to get confused. They were just talking in circles._

_"Well, not technically, as far as we know. It's common knowledge though that one day the sexual tension is going to snap, and when it does someone is going to make a lot of money." All this was said in a matter of fact tone that was really starting to bother him. He didn't even know his who this Special Agent Gibbs was!_

_"Alright, first of all who is Agent Gibbs. And what right does he have to the Director? She's a free woman, it's not like she's branded." 'God,' Jonas thought 'the kid wouldn't take no for an answer'. Before he could reply Tom beat him to it._

_"You don't know about Gibbs?" It was said slowly. As if he couldn't comprehend the fact that someone who wanted a career in law enforcement didn't know who Leroy Jethro Gibbs was. Jonas couldn't blame him, it really was a shocker._

_"Noooooo." What was the big deal?! So he didn't know who an agent was!?_

_"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs is the leader of the MC-" Jonas interrupted._

_"Tom! Catwalk. From the looks of it we gotta another one coming our way!" Alexander stood up quickly at the sound of urgency in Jonas's voice._

_Looking over he saw Jonas standing up looking towards the catwalk. His gaze followed where the scared agent was looking. Up on the catwalk stood, who he now knew to be the Director, and a tall muscular man, with silver hair ,and striking cobalt blue eyes._

_"You see that man up there with the Director?" Alex jumped ay first at the unexpected voice. Turning to his left there stood Tom looking up towards the catwalk with a look of almost...fear?_

_"Yeah," he said slowly._

_"That is Special Agent Gibbs. And what you are about to witness is a clashing of two of the most powerful, and dangerous people in this agency." Tom said all of this slowly and quietly like he was hoping no one else would hear._

_So the man on the catwalk with the Director was the 'infamous' Special Agent Gibbs. He looked back up to the two figures standing over there heads. It took only a moment for Alexander to realize that the couple was arguing._

_The bullpen was silent save for the two voices; one a gruff drawl, the other like butterscotch, but Alexander noticed that both had the same whiskey-tough quality. Slowly both voices escalated from a conversational tone to shouting. _

_Insults were rapid and comebacks were sent back just as quickly. He watched, adrenaline pumping through his veins, at the intensity between the two. She'd move and, in a move he was sure was unconsciously done, he'd move to block her from the other occupants in the room. Like he was guarding her._

_As the shouting continued, her face slowly became more and more flushed, and his more and more icy. Alex had this sudden urge to run, a self-preservation instinct, but he was rooted to the spot in morbid fascination. _

_He felt like the song from Jaws should be playing, as the intensity (and the sexual tension?) approached the crescendo. _

_Duh-duh, Duh-Duh, DUH-DUH!_

_There was the sound of heels clicking and a door slamming, then there was silence. He wondered why he was in the dark and his palm hurt? Stupidly, he realized he was in the dark because he had his eyes closed and his hand had the edge of his desk in a death grip. _

_Embarrassed he quickly released the desk and opened his eyes. Looking around he saw agents cautiously making their way back to the desk. He realized that the only people he'd seen during... whatever that was, was Tom and Jonas. So, they fled when the Director and Gibbs got together? _

_Cursing his own ignorance, he raised his gaze in time to see Agent Gibbs storm down the steps. The agents parted quickly to let him through, leaving only, Dr. Mallard? The elderly ME was standing in the exact same place arguing couple had stood. He couldn't decipher the look the kind man had sent after Gibbs and the Directors closed doors, sadness? Disappointment? _

_Tom's voice pulled him out of his thoughts._

_"Well, at least we got an easy one today." _

_Maybe the FBI wouldn't be so bad?_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

That weekend Alex had gone home, dreading Monday. Though he seemed to have gotten lucky, considering the Director and Agent Gibbs hadn't had anymore public fights. Even if the iciness in the squad room was somewhat suffocating.

The elevator dinged signaling their arrival, stepping out cautiously, he had the sudden urge to peek around the corner. For what, he didn't know.

Pulling himself together he continued his trek to where his desk was located. He was rounding the partition when he realized something was wrong.

The bullpen was silent.

Slowing his steps, he stepped into sight of his desk. And saw Tom and Jonas huddled around the plasma perched in the corner of their section.

"Guys, what's wrong?" He hated out loud he sounded. Though the only response he got was a quick come hither movement. Walking around so that he could what had everyone so worried, he got the right angle and froze. ZNN was on the screen, and across the bottom words scrolled on a continuous loop.

_**On Tape Unidentified Federal Agent Caught Kissing At Senator Winters Crime Scene...**_

Everyone knew that case went to the MCRT.

Pictures filtered onto the screen. There was an agent, who looked vaguely familiar, and a redheaded reporter kissing on the back end of the teams van.

People knew Agent DiNozzo had a reputation as a 'skirt chaser'. But everyone knew of Gibbs propensity for redheads.

The sudden sound of a door slamming made everyone finch.

And there she was, standing over her kingdom. Everyone watched with their hearts in their throats as her eyes scanned the area where the MCRT's desks were located.

"When Agent Gibbs returns. Tell him I want to speak to him. Immediately," she spat with venom in her voice before turning around.

Another door slam, and a collective sigh rose from every agent there.

Maybe he'd take an early lunch.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so I knew it took me a while. That was because a plot bunny for a different (two?)-shot had taken over. After writing that up, it was already Friday. **

**I also know that this chapter is shorter than the other. It's probably going to have a lot more spelling mistakes too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, so I've been reading stories about Gibbs and Jenny in Paris. So in the current mood I'm in, they're going to have an epic explosive fight soon. I'm sooooooooo frustrated. **

**Everybody seems to write Gibbs as mad then he hurts Jenny. Then everybody seems to sympathize with Jenny. Frankly I'm very ticked off at Jenny right now! **

**If you don't think Jenny should be yelled at soon. WELL I SUGGEST YOU STOP READING THIS STORY NOW.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it**

* * *

The truck was for once silent.

Nothing like the ride to the crime scene. There was no movie references, death threats, or headslaps.

Just plain old tense, uncomfortable, silence.

McGee sitting in the back of the truck, like usual, was the uncomfortable one. Not having seen the debacle at the scene, he was the only one not in the know about the proverbial white elephant in the vehicle. And it was making him uncomfortable.

Gibbs, like normal, was behind the steering wheel. He didn't look uncomfortable, tense, or even nervous. He was silent, and happy?

The tense ones were Tony and Ziva, sitting up front beside Gibbs, they couldn't understand what was going through their Boss's head.

It was funny that the career aspect of the incident wasn't what worried them both. It was personal. They each to some aspect knew about Jenny and Gibbs, though they were fairly positive that it was nothing _recent_, they knew their fearless leaders had a past together. Just by _looking_ at them you could tell, by the way they stood just a little too close, by the way the touches lasted just a little too long, by the way the gazes roamed just a little too far. It didn't help the way references to European countries and international scandals (that had taken place while they were still in junior high none the less!) were dropped every now and again. At first when Jenny had just gotten there Tony _and _Ziva had relished the little bits and pieces of information they had gleaned. Then they started to realize the tension that came with each revelation, the hurt, the anger, the guilt?

When those emotions first became noticeable, they soon realized that maybe not knowing about their bosses previous relationship was for the best. Not knowing about the potential heartbreak was surely for the best. That was a mutual unspoken agreement between the team.

* * *

The ride up to the bullpen was a quick and silent affair. Just like the ride back.

Gibbs knew Ziva and Tony had seen him with Jessica, and he was fairly sure McGee hadn't.

Grant it, that was just him judging back the general atmosphere surrounding them. McGee was nervous and fidgeting, while Tony and Ziva, his ever strong agents, were practically trembling.

And he was relaxed.

The ding of the elevator interrupted his thoughts. With an amused smirk he walked off quickly, he couldn't wait to see what everyone thought.

Looking around at the supposed big, bad, tough federal agents, Leroy Jethro Gibbs wanted to _laugh._ Each and everyone of them was staring at the elevator he'd just exited, frozen with terrified expressions on their faces.

_'Man, what did Jen do to them? Are they all that afraid of her?'_

At impasse they all stood; Tony Ziva and McGee still in the elevator, and Gibbs in between his desk at the elevator in a stare off with around fifty other agents. He wondered who would be the first to say it.

Finally he saw an old friend, Tom Basklin, step forward.

"Gibbs, um, Madame Director wants to see you in her office."

Without a word he turned to the stairs.

A murmur rose from the crowd in general. To them he was probably an idiot signing his death warrant.

To him it was a way of ending things.

On some subconscious level he knew kissing Jessica wasn't just about Jenny jealous, it was a way of bringing an end to this constant impasse they were at. The skiving around the past. The millions of unanswered questions he still had, questions he _needed_ answers to.

So he continued taking the stairs two at a time, with a derisive smile on his face. He'd finally snapped.

* * *

Walking past Cynthia's office area was a breeze. The young woman for once in the least three years didn't even try to stop him from going in, she didn't even look up. With an air of defiance he opened the large metal door he'd slammed open so many times, for what could've been the last time.

Standing in the middle of the small corner office, was the Director of NCIS.

And boy did she look _pissed._

He just couldn't find it in himself to care.

* * *

**A/N: Alright I know this was really short and I'm sorry, but it was just a filler chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

They stood there frozen for what seemed like forever.

She just couldn't decide what to _feel, _about the situation. The director side of her wanted her to handle it with a coolhead, talk to Jethro, tell him the consequences, and suspend him for a week. And yet there was that small little part of her brain that wanted to scream, shout, _fight. _Her usually analytical mind didn't want to analyze the reason she still felt those emotions. She couldn't dwell on those thoughts.

Because she couldn't act on them. She couldn't push him up against the conference table and make him beg for more, heck, she couldn't even make him beg. She'd forfeited those rights long ago. It just cemented what had been making itself more and more known lately.

She was Director Jennifer Shepard.

There was no room for Agent Jenny anymore.

_"_Explain yourself Agent Gibbs," not knowing what else to do she resorted back to her default mode, cold.

* * *

He could practically _see _her slipping her 'Director' mask back on. Her back stiffened, her shoulders straightened, her head held high, her eyes glazed over with a sheen of iciness that didn't belong in her emerald orbs. It was unsettling how quickly she could shift between the two personalities. She was better at it then even DiNozzo, and that man was damn near Oscar worthy.

It seemed like all he saw after he returned from his informal 'haitus' was her director side. Even though he still had memory lapses from his time before the explosion, he remembered enough to know; that they'd had relaxed dinners in her office a few times, that she'd even come down into the basement for a couple of drinks, and (most importantly) the fact that she used to give a rare smile.

He had to break this impasse they had, and the way to start the cracks was to play the dumb and careless card.

"What are you talking about Director?" As soon as he finished saying it he knew the beginning of his plan was going to work. And if it didn't, Mike had been asking him when he was going to come down again.

"Agent Gibbs you are well aware what I am referring to, your little _stunt_ over at the Winters crime scene." He laughed inwardly at her stubbornness, he'd seen the hesitation before she spat the word stunt. She seemed pretty determined to stay detached from the situation. It was apparent he would have to turn it up notch.

"Oh, do you mean me and Jessica? Yep, the woman her name is Jessica, Jessica Smith." Deciding to go the extra mile he threw an impish grin her way.

* * *

_Stay detached..._

_Don't let him know it bothers you..._

_Do not think about him and that...woman..._

God it took all her strength not to slap that grin off his face. Usually she loved seeing him smile, a _real _smile. Shocking, she knew but in the ten years they had known each other Jenny had come to realize that Leroy Jethro Gibbs wasn't the ice cold bastard he made everyone believe he was. Quickly she learned that there were two sides to him and she personally liked to call them; Jethro and Gibbs.

She knew if she told anyone (except maybe Ducky) that they wouldn't understand what she was talking about, but to her _Jethro _and _Gibbs _were two different sides of the same man.

Gibbs was the big, bad, ex-marine. The man that was a living legend throughout government agencies everywhere. The one that every agent to hear the name instantly feared, and respected. A man labeled indestructible, invincible, and a bastard. A man that never let his emotions show.

Jethro, he was... oh so more complicated. He was the part of the man that drove his need for vengeance for a victim and his family, the part of the man that would jump in front of a bullet without a second thought. A man that hated partaking in black ops missions, but sucked it up and did it because he was the only one that could. It explained so much about why Gibbs did what he did, and yet there were sides to Jethro that Gibbs would never show. The side that had a weakness for looking at the stars, an infinity for pulling pranks, and a liking for cold chinese for breakfast. The man that showed his emotions through the little things he did; buying a bouquet of her favorite flowers for her just because she wasn't feeling well, bringing her breakfast in bed because they had the day off, pulling her close after they made love because she was cold.

Her traitorous mind left said man that was currently in her office, and traveled back to over a decade ago. When she first had a glimpse of the real Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_She was exhausted._

_Exactly three weeks ago Jennifer Shepard had graduated top of her class at FLETC. And due to a shortage of agents she'd been quickly forwarded through the multiple screening processes straight to an interview with Director Morrow at the of that very week. Apparently her interview had been impressive because she was told to report the following Monday at 0600 for her first day on the job._

_She'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous that day. Though to be fair she'd been perfectly fine until she stepped into the Director's office where she'd be assigned to a team. She had known from the moment she signed on that she'd be working in a male dominated environment, and that she was going to have to bend over backwards in order to be taken seriously. She was all ready and prepared until her conversation with the director, where he'd promptly informed her that because of her background and rank in her class she'd be promoted straight to the MCRT. Headed over by Special Agent Gibbs._

_He said the name with a certain warning, as if he expected her to walk out and never come back. She knew for a fact that she'd never met the man personally, but his name had sounded vaguely familiar..._

_As the memory came back to her, so did the nerves. She had known the name from overhearing a conversation between two female agents that had been guest speakers in one of her classes._

_..._

_"Did you hear what agent Gibbs did at the closing of his last case?" The short woman with platinum blonde hair said with a breathy tone Jenny couldn't help but wonder at._

_"Of course! I wonder if he'll be given an award?" Another woman, this one of a medium build with wavy brown hair, said equally as dreamy._

_Though both women were most likely at least five years younger than her she couldn't help but eavesdrop on their gossiping with a feeling of fondness. _

_"He should be! After all he did jump in front of a bullet for a child. Then took out the gunman single-handedly with a gunshot wound to the leg." Even though she would probably never know this man she couldn't help but be impressed at his actions. _

_..._

_Well it seems like she'd been wrong in assuming, the director had gone on to inform her that she might have some difficulties at first being a probie. But, that she had potential to be an amazing agent and this 'Gibbs' would be the best person to mentor her. They were interrupted by his assistant Carol, informing them that Special Agent Gibbs was here to see him. He paused and sent her a brief warning look before answering._

_"Send him in."_

_It only took a couple of seconds that seemed like years before the metal doors opened, and in walked her future boss. __Boy, had she'd been wrong. _

_The man standing in the doorway hadn't been what she was expecting. She was expecting to see a young, fresh-faced agent, that would spend more time hitting on her than helping her learn. Instead there was a man of about her age, tall, with broad shoulders, and a mop of black hair that was graying at the temples. And instead of walking in with a cocky strut and a smile, he stood there with a scowl. Not even turning to look at her before he crossed the room in an almost march (with only a slight limp) before stopping in front of the directors desk._

_"You wanted to see me Director." Though she wouldn't admit it even if her life depended on it, her heart had sped up slightly at the sound of his voice. It was a gruff, gravely, draw (with a slight accent)? _

_"Yes. Gibbs, met your new agent."_

_As if in slow motion the man in front of her turned around, and her heart undeniably skipped a beat. Staring back at her was the purest blue eyes she had ever seen. They held her gaze and she knew on instinct that she'd could easily become lost in his eyes if she let herself. __A cough from the Director had made her disappointedly look away._

_"Gibbs, met Jennifer Shepard. Shepard, met your new team leader." _

_She turned back towards the man who would now be her boss and extended a hand. Momentarily he paused before gripping her hand in a gentle yet firm shake._

_..._

_She had barely had a chance to get settled into her desk before they'd been called out on a kidnapping case. And considering the fact that the other agents that were supposed to be on the team weren't in yet, it had just been her and Gibbs in the car for the ride over. Where he had informed her, in a voice that she was sure made others cower, about his rules and his expectations. _

_Though she wanted to giggle at his big and badass act, she took it all in stride and it only made her more determined to make him see she wasn't an incompetent , simpering, female that couldn't handle herself out in the field. After less than a hour of knowing the man, she made a pact to herself to make him proud._

_The rest of the ride had been spent in a comfortable silence, neither feeling the need to make small talk. After arriving at the scene she was introduced to the two men who would be her partners._

_William Decker was a stout, well muscled man in his mid-twenties. With floppy brown hair and twinkling eyes, she later determined that he would be the most normal and easy going agent on the team._

_Stan Burley on the other hand was a different case entirely. Tall and skinny with curly dirty blonde hair he seemed nice enough. It wasn't until he spoke his first words to her that she disliked him. _

_"Wow, you're hot." He'd said to her with a gleam in his eye that instinctively let her know who was the 'class clown' of the team. _

_Out of nowhere a hand appeared and smacked Stan in the back of the head. Rubbing the sore spot ruefully he turned around to see, Gibbs? How he managed get over there without her noticing is something she'd already accepted that she'd never know the answer to. _

_"What was that for Boss?" Stan had whined, sounding exactly like a little kid. With a glare Gibbs had simply responded with a,_

_"You know what, Steve." Steve? She turned back to a sulking Stan. Oh, this was going to be interesting._

_..._

_The next seven days after her first went by in a blur. She'd been yelled at by a grumpy Gibbs, hit on too many times to count by Stan, and thankfully introduced to the ME Ducky. She knew that many people had expected her to crack up and quit after the third day when Gibbs had been an exceptional mood. But, instead she threw herself into her work, along with the others. It had already been 72 hours by then from the time the woman had been kidnapped. They'd be lucky if she wasn't dead already, and if she wasn't then the clock was ticking._

_The last four days were worse. Everyone was engrossed in thier work; staying at the office for two days each using spare clothes, eating when they remembered, and catching sleep when they passed out. On day six they were allowed home for five hours; enough time to shower and grab more clothes. Though they had been allotted five hours, considering the fact that they only had 24 hours left before they had to declare it a cold case; her, Stan, and Will had all been back in two. Gibbs had already been there when they arrived back, Jenny doubted he'd ever left._

_Earlier today (there last official day with the case) they'd caught a shaky lead. Gibbs had sent Will with Stan as back-up and an order to call them if it looked like there was more potential in the lead than they suspected. _

_For four hours it had been just her and Gibbs at their desk relentlessly pursuing their options. Until she'd found something. _

_It turns out Petty Officer Michael Johnson hadn't been as faithful as everyone suspected. It was surprising they'd missed the fact that he'd been having an affair on the side with Petty Officer Kevin Mikels... who wasn't able to be located._

_After a short time of her and Gibbs working as a two man team to find out Mikels background, they found out that when Mikels had asked Johnson to leave his wife he'd refused. It seemed like Petty Officer Johnson's wife was now paying for it. _

_In interrogation she'd watched Gibbs turn on the full force of what she now knew to be the 'Gibbs glare' on Officer Johnson. It worked, they figured out that Mikels owned a small property in a rural part of D.C., the perfect place to take the kidnapped wife._

_Swiftly Gibbs and her had ran back to their desk and grabbed their; badges, I.D's, and SIG's. Moving in synchronization, that neither of them had realized at the time, they made their way to the elevator. _

_Sev__eral hours later she remembered the scene in flashes. Her and Gibbs, unable to get a hold of Stan or Will, had gone in alone. Things hadn't been good to start with but they'd progressively gotten worse. With the Officer refusing to go in and brandishing a gun in their direction, their only choice was to shoot. Only problem was neither her or Gibbs had a good shot that wouldn't hit the poor woman tied to the chair, and if they moved to try and achieve one than they were as good as dead. _

_Automatically she'd looked towards her boss for guidance, with a slight tilt of the head he'd indicated for her to try and inch her way around to get a better shot. Slowly she started shuffling away from Gibbs and around the right side of the Officer, while Gibbs distracted him. She only had an inch or so more until she'd be able to angle herself enough to have a semi-decent shot, when the male voices increased. She remembered thinking to herself,_

_'Gibbs is being an idiot. He's going to get himself killed.'_

_When a bang that wasn't from her gun was heard she was completely taken off guard. Not half a second later she felt a solid mass hit her, knocking her to the ground, all the wind left her body and she heard two more 'bangs' come in quick succession. _

_Blinking back stars she felt a warm and solid mass settled on her. Two ocean blue orbs came swimming in her vision, warm breath ghosted over her, her senses were invaded... by Gibbs. Gibbs, who had only been her boss for a week. _

_It was like a spell had been broken, a spell that had been apparently over the both of them considering the way Gibbs moved off her with a slightly flushed look._

_The cold of the abandoned warehouse suddenly made itself known, in the back of her mind she had the niggling thought that she wished he'd lay back down. Getting her wits back she put on a mask of professionalism. _

_..._

_Now, sitting at her desk she had thousands of thoughts running through her brain. She resolutely avoided the many pertaining to the only person beside herself that was in the bullpen. Will and Stan were still processing the scene while her and Gibbs went back to the office, to go the long haul and finish their reports. It shouldn't be a problem, only thing was her tired thoughts tended to become chaotic._

_A thought suddenly made itself known. In the conversation she'd had with the Director, what felt like ages ago but was really only a week, he'd informed her that the males on the MCRT would have a hard time accepting her. He'd told her that she'd know she was being accepted when the hazing started, and the snippy comments ended. _

_Though she was only just taking the time to realize it, there'd been no pranks pulled on her this week. Maybe it was due to the fact that the case they had, had taken every inch of their focus, but she'd at least expected a little something from Stan. He seemed like the type to prank the Probie._

_A small self-conscious part of her was wondering if it was because they didn't want her on the team. She knew having female agents was a new thing being introduced, and that it wasn't going to be easy to be accepted. But, she honestly thought she'd proven herself at least capable this past week. Even if personally they didn't want a female on their team, shouldn't they at least be professional enough to accept her on a working level? _

_"Shepard," his gruff unexpected voice made her look up sharply, Gibbs was standing beside his desk with his jacket in hand._

_"Yea, Boss?" Inwardly she winced at how hoarse her voice sounded. For some unexplained reason she didn't want him thinking she was weak._

_"Shut your computer off. We're off rotation this weekend, you can finish your report on Monday. Go home." And for the first time that week she didn't question his command, instead moving to her keyboard to start the process of getting home..._

_Wait. What the hell was on her keyboard?_

_Viciously she tried yanking her hands up, the only result being a sharp pain in her fingertips. _

_Someone had put superglue on the keys!_

_Someone had finally pranked her!_

_Her head snapped up just in time to see Stan and Will enter, and Gibbs standing waiting for the elevator. She decided she might as well have some fun with it..._

_"STAN!"_

_She made a mental note to commit Stan's terrified look to memory for future reference. _

_"You better get your skinny ass over here, and unstick my fingers from this keyboard. And once I'm free, if you don't want to see an example in castration, I'd suggest running." she hissed. Man she really was having trouble keeping a straight face!_

_Though they continuously protested their innocence, both Stan and Will hurried over. Each man praying for a gracious head start._

_While the two boys stumbled over ideas on how to unglue her, she was distracted by the bell signaling the arrival of an elevator. Looking up and straining her neck just the slightest bit, and she was able to see the figure lounging against the far wall._

_Cobalt eyes locked with hers. Slowly a broad grin spread across his face and with a wink he was gone._

_..._

_Later that night, after she had a hot soak and good meal, she finally laid down for her first bit of decent sleep in a while. Snuggling deep under the covers on her massive queen-size bed, she let her exhausted body drift off._

_To dream of a certain Special Agent with blue eyes._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

"Jen?"

"Jenny!"

Dazed all she could do was look at him with hazy eyes. She was making a valiant effort to stay detached, to not get lost in the past. To not remember what she'd given up.

But, for the first time, in a long time, she'd made the mistake of allowing herself to indulge in her memories. As if from a distance she heard him call her name again. Meeting his gaze she replied as a reflex,

"It's Director to you, Agent Gibbs," she immediately regretted her choice of words.

In his eyes she had seen a look of guarded concern, a look that was gone as soon as she answered. Not taking the time to dwell, just knowing that she needed to get him out of her office, and _soon. _She continued in an unintentionally cold voice.

"After you are done investigating the Winters case you are to be on suspension for a week."

Without a word he executed a perfect about face, that she was sure was done unconsciously, and marched towards the double doors. There he paused.

"Do you feel anymore Jenny? Any emotion? At all," he said it in a dull monotone. Then without a backwards glance he softly opened one door and exited, and to the contradiction of his habit, closed it softly behind.

She didn't move, didn't chase after him, didn't even move to sit behind her desk. All she could do was stand there, his last words repeating over and over again, a mocking mantra in her head.

No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't be angry at him for saying it. Even if she was in a higher position than him professionally, and she could _technically _have him written up for insubordination. All he was doing was stating the truth.

Nowadays all it seemed she did was push back any emotion, _any _emotion at all. To the point of which that she sometimes forgot that she could _feel. _

Today, though, seemed to be conspiring against her. Because right now all she could do was remember the feelings that first week as _his _Probie had invoked.

The incident with the superglue had been the first of many times that had proven he knew just what she needed. At the time she'd needed to feel welcome after a week of doubts, nerves, and stress. And he provided it for her.

After that first week she should've known she was screwed. There was too much attraction between the two, for it not to snap eventually. And being as naïve as she was she had believed she'd be able to fight it.

Despite everything she couldn't stop the smirk that spread across her face. Still frozen to the spot her mind took her from the time they'd been just teammates, to exotic countries where they'd become lovers.

She didn't know how long she spent, standing in the center of her office, staring off into space. But, when she was finally able to move her paralyzed limbs again, she went without hesitating to her liquor cabinet.

Because right now, no matter how much she tried to fight it, she wasn't Director Shepard the Ice Queen of NCIS. She was simply Jen.

One Jen who badly missed Jethro.

Jethro; her partner, her lover, and her best friend.

* * *

**I know I got carried away with the flashback, and that everybody was expecting a vicious argument. But for some reason my muse went from anger to angst. :) sorry. If you didn't like it just don't review;)**

* * *

**Alright I didn't mean to get so lost in the flashback. Sorry!**


End file.
